Recuerdos
by superatea
Summary: La traumática infancia de Jensen vuelve a castigarle en el presente. Pero afortunadamente Jared está ahí. Cuidado: Contiene abuso infantil, ataque de pánico, sexo...y por supuesto muchísimo amor.
1. Conociéndonos

**Hola a quien esté ahí. Esta historia en realidad no trata de Sam/Dean sino de Jensen/Jared como actores de la serie Supernatural.**

Título: Recuerdos  
Género: RPS  
Resumen: la traumática infancia de Jensen le vuelve a castigar en el presente.  
Estado: terminado aunque subiré poco a poco.  
Disclaimer: Todo es ficticio, no hay lucro bla bla bla.  
Advertencias: Maltrato infantil.

Capítulo I

Abre sus ojos verdes con espanto, despertado por su propio grito buscando frenéticamente en la oscuridad, desorientado y empapado en sudor. Cierra los ojos y traga bocanadas de aire que nunca parecen ser suficiente.  
Había pasado tanto tiempo que aquellas imágenes no le torturaban, que creyó que ya lo tenía superado. Después de todos esos años, las largas sesiones de terapia y de tanto tratamiento farmacológico así debería ser. Pero ahí estaban de nuevo, tan presentes que puede sentir el dolor, el miedo, la vergüenza...  
Sabe muy bien lo que trajo de vuelta esas horribles pesadillas. Unos días antes todo su mundo se derrumbó cuando leyó el guion para el siguiente capítulo: Un demonio lo capturaba y le latigueaba atado por las muñecas.

_-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Esto debe ser una broma, no puede ser real! no no no  
¡Cómo voy a interpretar esto!  
Parece increíble que el destino estuviera riéndose de él de esta manera. Por un momento no sabe si quiere llorar o reír histéricamente. No hace ninguna de las dos cosas.  
Totalmente derrotado, se dirige al director de la serie pero también amigo, Eric Kripke.  
Intentando disimular el gesto desencajado de su cara le pregunta si pueden anular o cambiar de alguna manera esa escena. Es irónico, pues según lo decía, a él mismo le sonaba totalmente ridículo lo que pedía, sobre todo sin tener ningún argumento de peso que de alguna manera lo justifique. Añade que es importante para él y que sus razones son "personales".  
Muy poco le importó que Eric pudiera pensar que se trataba de algún tipo de complejo, que pensara eso era mejor que la realidad. Si, mucho mejor. Si tiene un próximo contrato piensa exigir una cláusula especial para impedir que esto le vuelva a suceder, aunque ello implique el riesgo de perder el contrato. Pero de momento todavía le queda por delante un duro reto._

Después de mucho rogar, viendo kripke lo mucho que esto afecta al chico y por el gran aprecio que le tiene, decide que al menos haría lo posible por cambiar una cosa de la escena: la parte en la que le desgarra la camiseta y deja su espalda al descubierto.

-Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo, ¡tengo que hacerlo! Se repetía una y otra vez para simplemente auto convencerse.

Arrastrando los pies se dirige al baño para darse una ducha. Se quita la camiseta y mira a los ojos de la imagen reflejada en el espejo, a su piel blanca, a sus claras pecas dispersas por su nariz y mejillas, y luego al torso mientras va girando lentamente a la derecha, hasta ver casi completamente su espalda; con la mirada hace recuento de cada cicatriz que ensucia su cuerpo.  
Aunque nunca se olvida de ellas, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que las miró, tal vez esperando que así alguna desaparezca; pero no tiene suerte, ahí están todas y cada una de ellas. No importa las veces que ya las haya visto, siempre le impresionan casi como si las contemplara por primera vez.

Después de ducharse se dirige a la cocina y se prepara un café, aún era temprano pero no quería ni podría volver a dormir.  
Sin darse cuenta, se encuentra pensando en su co-estrella y gran amigo Jared. Aquel chico altísimo, de personalidad arrolladora, con cara de niño y mirada lujuriosa. Ese que abraza a todo el mundo, el que no tiene idea de lo que es el espacio personal y que…maldita sea, ni falta que le hace, es más, cada vez le gusta más ser víctima de ese defecto pero…curiosamente lo odia cuando esa invasión es dirigida a otros.

La primera vez que Jared le tocó, supo que estaba jodido, porque ni siquiera fue un toque sexual o erótico, fue un simple roce de sus dedos en su cuello cuando una vez le ayudó a ponerse el colgante de Dean. El suave roce le hizo cosquillas en su piel, en su estómago y en su corazón. A partir de ahí, Jensen siempre tuvo problemas con el colgante y sólo Jared sabía ponérselo.

Jensen no está acostumbrado al contacto físico, pero Jared parece que está cambiando eso poco a poco, ya que el grandullón le toca casi continuamente. Simplemente cuando habla con él le agarra del brazo, le toca con el dedo en el pecho, le da palmaditas en la pierna cuando está sentado a su lado, apoya su cabeza en su hombro cuando está cansado...Son simples roces sin ninguna intención, pero Jared está ajeno a que cada uno de esos toques, al pecoso le estremece la piel agradablemente.

Le gustaba cómo ese chico le hacía sentir, le hacía sentir vivo, ilusionado, pero a la vez casi desgraciado, ya que tenía que disimular que le atraía de "esa forma" Por nada del mundo pondría en riesgo su amistad solamente porque él no puede dejar de suspirar cuando lo mira. Y a veces le es tan difícil disimular, conformarse sólo con dejarse empapar por su presencia. Lo intentaba, pero ni siquiera era consciente de que su cabeza giraba para seguir su esbelta figura. Porque sus ojos, los muy traidores, no se fijaban en sus amplios hombros, ni en esos malditos hoyuelos cuando sonríe. No, para nada.

Alguna vez que otra Jared le sorprendió mirándolo absorto, cuando creía que no le veía, siguiéndole con la mirada como un halcón sobre su presa, entonces, Jensen apartaba la mirada nerviosamente y buscaba desesperado algo con lo que entretenerse mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Maldita timidez.

Casualidades de la vida, Jared es bisexual y además le encanta Jensen, le encanta ese halo de misterio que siempre envuelve a su compañero, sobre todo cuando está rodeado de gente, porque precisamente cuando cree que pasa desapercibido es cuando más destaca. La primera impresión que da es de antisocial, estirado y solitario. Pero en cuanto le oyen hablar ya todos pueden ver que no es así en absoluto. Es sólo que es callado, tranquilo y le cuesta dar el primer paso para entablar una conversación. No se hace amigo de alguien rápidamente como Jared, es de naturaleza desconfiada. Le gusta observar, escuchar y dejar que su instinto le diga a quién quiere tener cerca y a quién no.

A partir de ahí Jared comienza a "juguetear" con él. Sabiendo que tendría que tomar la iniciativa, Jared decide dejarle las cosas claras de una vez, y lo hace como no, a su estilo, tan sutil como el golpe de un ladrillo.  
Jared se acerca caminando hacia él lentamente mientras...¿está chupando una piruleta? Todos saben que el chico es un adicto al azúcar, a los caramelos y chucherías de niños, pero... joder no hay nada inocente o infantil en la forma indecente de lamer ese caramelo.  
Pasea su lengua despacio para luego introducirse completamente el caramelo en la boca, jugueteando con el palo entrando y saliendo entre sus labios. luego gime un -mmm como me gusta- mirando fijamente a Jensen.  
-Ss sí, ya veo. -Balbucea Jensen tragando saliva con dificultad e intentando dejar de mirar su boca y que no note su excitación. Se da cuenta de que ha fracasado cuando el alto sonríe mientras le mira fijamente a la frente y le pregunta:  
-¿Estás sudando Jensen?  
Afortunadamente la respuesta que tiene en su cabeza de _-Sí cabrón, deja de jugar conmigo- _no llega a salir porque justo en ese momento pasa junto a ellos un extra, un chico alto y moreno con unos vaqueros negros muy ajustados. Jared le sigue con la mirada mientras silva. Luego mira a Jensen y pregunta:

-¿Tío has visto ese culo? No se tú pero a mí me encantaría que hiciera algo mal y poderle dar un par de nalgadas.

Aún está perplejo por todo lo que acaba de pasar y sorprendido por la naturalidad con la que Jared acaba de descubrirse. Casi instantáneamente siente como si algo golpeara su vientre, o quizás un poco más abajo, y a ese extra lo quiere muerto, aunque rápido y sin dolor, ¡él no es un sádico por dios!

Jensen es muy expresivo y todo lo que siente y piensa se ve reflejado en su rostro. A Jared le encanta provocarlo para ver todas esas muecas, y ahora mismo está disfrutando leyendo todas esas contradicciones dentro de su cabeza: la cara de asombro, levantamiento de ceja, luego una leve sonrisa de medio lado todos realizados de una forma muy sutil, casi imperceptible, pero no para alguien tan observador e interesado como Jared. Cuando la boca de Jensen se abre y se cierra sin decir nada en absoluto Jared no puede resistirse.

-¿Tío, estás ensayando para ser un pez?

Jensen avergonzado cierra la boca de golpe y entonces oye sus dientes chocar, lo que lo avergonzó más aún. Maldita timidez y maldita su piel blanca que no ayuda en nada para disimular su rubor.

-Oye en serio ¿Esto te incomoda o te molesta...  
-¡NO! no no, de ninguna manera, todo lo cont... ejem...así que...¿te van los tíos?

Lo que a Jensen le incomoda y le molesta de verdad es ser tan asquerosamente vergonzoso que le hace parecer estúpido.

Jared suelta una escandalosa carcajada disfrutando de la forma en que se colorean sus mejillas.

-Sip, aunque tampoco le hago ascos a un buen par de tetas.  
Su cara se torna un poco más seria para continuar:

-Me atraen las personas, me da igual el sexo que tengan. Que suerte ¿no?

Jensen interiormente está dando palmadas y saltitos de alegría pero abre más los ojos y exclama:

-¿Por qué eso va a ser una suerte para mí?

Jared le da una mirada de autosuficiencia y responde animado.

-No, me refería a que suerte para mí...tengo un abanico más amplio...ese tipo de cosas.

Jensen en ese momento mira al suelo preguntándose dónde hay una maldita tierra abierta que se lo trague a uno cuando hace falta. Siente sus mejillas arder, mientras piensa: joder, mierda, joder!

-Ah...sí...ok, sí, sí que es una suerte...para TI.  
Demasiado ímpetu en la última palabra. ¿A quién estaba engañando? pensó el pecoso, desde luego a Jared no.  
Porque el chico le regala una mirada pícara, a continuación le guiña un ojo y a Jensen no le queda otra que devolverle la mirada llena de complicidad, de forma que no hicieron falta más palabras, en ese preciso instante supieron que ambos querían algo más que amistad entre ellos.

Intiman rápidamente, pasan muchas horas juntos y se llevan de maravilla, también discuten a menudo pero hasta eso parece que lo llevan bien, pues discuten con la misma vehemencia sobre las absurdas ideas del presidente de su país, que por la batalla del último episodio de Pokemon.

Los días al lado de ese gigante son muy divertidos, algunos pensaban que no se tomaba la vida en serio. Sin duda es feliz y le gusta transmitir su alegría a todo el mundo. Jensen se ve arrastrado a esa felicidad silenciosamente, casi sin darse cuenta. Pero Jared es mucho más que eso; es un increíble profesional. Se esfuerza mucho en memorizar sus diálogos y Jensen le ayuda con ello, ya que le es difícil concentrarse debido a su casi hiperactividad, pero interpretar parece algo innato en él.

Entre toma y toma Jared no deja de bromear con todos, diciendo chorradas y poniendo caras. Incluso cuando tenían que rodar escenas de alto contenido dramático o de violencia, Jensen se maravilla de como su compañero se separa del personaje, es increíble verlo; en un momento dado, está riendo y bromeando con el cámara y en cuanto se oye "acción" todo él se transforma en ira, nervio, locura... para unos segundos después al grito de "corten" volver a reírse con la misma broma de antes como si en medio no hubiera pasado nada, con una increíble facilidad.

Para Jensen no es así, en absoluto, siempre está concentrado, entra con facilidad en el personaje pero le cuesta un mundo salir de él, sobre todo cuando se trata de escenas intensas.  
Si era una escena en la que él estaba teniendo una fuerte discusión con "Sam" mejor que Jared se aparte de su camino durante un buen rato y ni le dirigiese la palabra, porque Jensen sentía verdaderamente la rabia en su interior, y todos podían verle dando vueltas, abriendo y cerrando sus puños, respirando hondo intentando calmarse a sí mismo y dejando una estela de tensión en el aire. Y es que la mayoría de las veces tiende a sentirse demasiado identificado con su personaje, se siente tan roto y con tantas secuelas como Dean. A veces se pregunta que si existe ese dios en el que no cree, ¿a qué coño está jugando?

Aún más le sucedía con las escenas conmovedoras, nunca necesitó hacer uso de lágrimas artificiales, no cortaban la escena para ponerle el colirio, la tristeza de Jensen parecía tan real...¿o acaso era real? las sensaciones y sentimientos absorbían todo su ser, seguían reflejados en su cara bastantes minutos después de terminar. Y todos están abrumados con su interpretación, incluido Jared, por supuesto.

En una de estas escenas emotivas a Jared le da un vuelco el corazón al escuchar el sonido de la voz rota de Dean. Al cortar Jensen se dirige a un lugar apartado del plató, sólo mira a Jared un segundo, tal vez menos, pero Jared ve la silenciosa llamada de auxilio, y cuando uno de los asistentes le sigue para darle nuevas instrucciones éste le intercepta.

-Espera, dale unos minutos hombre.  
-Tenemos una agenda apretada Jared, ya lo sabes.  
-De acuerdo, pero déjame que hable con él primero, será un segundo.

Jared se para junto a él y le pone una mano en el pecho, puede sentir perfectamente su acelerado corazón.

-¡Ey! ¿Cómo lo llevas?

Jared escucha atentamente porque no busca la respuesta en sus palabras sino en la respiración que hay entre ellas. No levanta la cabeza al contestar pero aún así ve la huella de una lágrima traidora en su mejilla. ¡Lágrimas joder! Nada odiaba más que no poder controlar las lágrimas en público. Ya habían cortado, ¿por qué siguen cayendo? Jensen se apresura con su mano para hacerla desaparecer haciendo como que se rasca.

-Bien... bien. Sólo... necesito un momento ¿ok? -Se esfuerza en disfrazar su pena con una sonrisa, pero le sale demencial y Jared deseó que no lo hubiera hecho, era doloroso mirar una mentira. En ese momento Jared se da cuenta de lo agotador que debe ser estar siempre actuando, cuando la verdadera interpretación empezaba precisamente detrás de las cámaras.  
La mano se aparta de su pecho y Jensen ya está echando de menos su calor, pero apenas es consciente de ello porque otro gesto del actor le sorprende.

-Estúpido Dean, a veces es más nena que Sam.  
-Anda ven aquí.

Y Jared lo abraza... o lo intenta, porque Jensen da un respingo, le aparta los brazos y seguidamente es él quien le agarra por los hombros, intentando que no se note su sobresalto, y no parecer además un cabrón por hacerle tal desprecio. Dios desea tanto ser abrazado por Jared. Se siente mal por reaccionar así pero no ve otra salida. Simplemente, no puede dejar que lo haga.

-De verdad...estoy bien, gracias, no hace falta que...

El alto lo mira un poco perturbado, hace tiempo que se dio cuenta de que Jensen huía de cualquier interacción física, evitaba tocar pero sobre todo evitaba ser tocado. Pero nunca hasta ahora lo había hecho con él y, honestamente tuvo que admitir que el rechazo se sintió como una bofetada en la cara.  
Jensen ve su desconcierto y teme que lo someta a un interrogatorio de tercer grado, así que, echando un vistazo para comprobar que nadie les ve, le coge la cara y lo besa en los labios. Es un beso rápido, inesperado, pero "aparentemente" funciona, porque Jared se relaja y sonríe complacido. Pero en su interior una nueva duda le asalta: cómo es que Jensen no tiene problemas en darle un beso y sin embargo no se deja abrazar.

Jared cada vez está más intrigado y preocupado por su compañero. El es muy familiar, a menudo habla con sus padres y hermanos por teléfono; Este es un buen trabajo pero el sentimiento de soledad es habitual entre los actores, debido a que tienen que estar largas temporadas lejos de familiares y amigos. Para Jared esto es lo que peor lleva.  
A veces le cuenta a Jensen sus conversaciones, le habla de cuanto se echan de menos entre ellos, y es entonces cuando observa que Jensen se queda con una mirada llena de melancolía y otras veces podría jurar que ve un reflejo de rabia cuando cierra sus ojos y aprieta la mandíbula.

Cuando Jared cuelga el teléfono su amigo le escruta con la mirada.

-¿Qué?

-Nada...es sólo que...eres tan familiar, es...entrañable.  
Jared capta el dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-Sí, bueno, se que es algo que no se suele dar mucho en estos tiempos y menos en este trabajo, pero mi familia está muy unida. Es duro.

-Te acostumbrarás.  
-¿Que hay de la tuya? Nunca te he oído hablar de ellos ni con ellos.

Después de unos segundos de duda Jensen contesta nervioso.

-Ellos...yo no... Están muertos. -Responde apresuradamente encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh, vaya, yo...lo siento...nunca imaginé...

-No importa. -Interrumpe. -Hace muchos años ya, lo tengo superado.

Pero Jared sabe que hay mucho más detrás de esas palabras, su titubeo al principio y su frialdad final no concuerdan. En ocasiones como esa le parece que el personaje que interpreta, realmente estaba escrito para él. Haciéndose el impasible, nunca mostrando sus sentimientos, haciendo creer a todos que todo está bien. Y siempre fracasando estrepitosamente.

Unos días después quedan para ir al cine y tomar unas copas. Afortunadamente, todavía no eran lo bastante famosos como para impedirles hacer este tipo de cosas. Además, necesitaban relajarse un poco, sobre todo Jensen que últimamente parecía desmejorado y más tenso de lo normal. Jared al igual que casi todos lo notaron.

No terminaban de decidirse por una película, la verdad es que ninguna tenía buena pinta. Dos eran de acción y violencia y otra de terror.  
Ambos se miran y exclaman a la vez: -Naaah!  
La otra opción que quedaba era una de amor empalagoso.

-ufff que divertido va a ser esto.- Dice el pecoso con ironía.

-Vale pues yo opto por esta, ya tenemos bastante acción y violencia en nuestras vidas, aunque sea ficticia, algo relajado y ñoño no estará tan mal.

-Bueno... visto así. -Contestó Jensen encogiéndose de hombros.

La verdad es que la película que vieran daba igual, lo mejor de la idea era estar al lado de ese gigante, en la acogedora penumbra de la sala, muy cerca de él. Este pensamiento le hace sentirse como una colegiala y sonríe un poco.

Mientras esperaban en la cola para entrar Jared ve que a su compañero serio y pensativo, y Jared no pudo resistirse.

-Mira esto! le susurra mientras le llama con el codo, y empieza a enrollar su ticket de entrada como si fuera un canuto. Se lo pone en la boca y a continuación se dirige al pequeño grupo de chicas que están justo delante de ellos:

-¿teneif fuego?

Las chicas por un momento miran extrañadas y de repente comienzan a reírse mirándose unas a otras.

-No se lo toméis en cuenta, olvidó tomar su medicación. -Interviene Jensen con tono de disculpa, luego mira a Jared con cara de enfado.

-¡Tío estás como una cabra...cómo se te ocurre!...desde luego... no te puedo sacar de casa, dijo entre risas disimuladas mientras le tiraba algunas palomitas a la cara.

-¡lo siento mami!- Contesta con sus clásicos ojos de cachorrito. Jared no podía parar de reírse viendo la reacción del rubio, debatiéndose entre la diversión y la vergüenza ajena aunque finalmente también rió sonoramente._ Maldita sea amar a este chico es tan fácil como respirar._  
-Me siento bien contigo chaval.

-El sentimiento es mutuo.- Replicó el larguirucho pasándole su brazo por encima de los hombros y dándole un sonoro beso en la cabeza.

Continuará.


	2. Espérame

Capítulo II

Jensen podría quedarse dormido de pie, o sentado en una piedra, no durante mucho tiempo pero podría, ya que últimamente tenía mucha falta de sueño debido al insomnio por los nervios y las dichosas pesadillas. Así que no era de extrañar que se durmiera en el cine, con las luces apagadas, una cómoda butaca, una película tranquila y la mano de su amigo sujetando la suya. (su mano)

Después del cine se fueron a pasar el rato a un bar de copas. Jugaron al billar, ganando el larguirucho con mucha ventaja pero al llegar a los dardos, Jensen no se lo podía creer. Jamás en su vida había visto a nadie con tan mala puntería, era raro que los dardos tocasen siquiera la diana. Cuando le tocaba tirar, Jensen despejaba toda la zona, y gritaba: ¡todos a cubierto! y él mismo se ponía a salvo poniéndose detrás de Jared agarrándose a sus hombros. A Jared no le quedaba otra que reírse un poco avergonzado, pero realmente estaba disfrutando de cómo el pecoso se reía de él.  
Cuando ya estaban más cansados y más bebidos, se sentaron a charlar tranquilamente.  
Hablaron de muchas cosas, anécdotas graciosas que ocurrieron en sus vidas y demás, todo en un ambiente distendido y relajado. Jared estaba encantado de ver a su amigo tan risueño, se queda absorto mirándole aquellos ojos tan verdes casi hipnóticos, esos hoyuelos que se forman cuando aprieta los labios, y esas pequitas a corta distancia. Es todo un espectáculo que Jared no está dispuesto a perderse, sí, realmente está coladito por ese tío.  
Su mirada turbia por el alcohol, claramente Jared lo asimila mejor porque habiendo bebido lo mismo, está mucho más despejado. El rubio estaba más hablador que nunca, incluso hablando de cosas personales, lo cuál era bastante inusual en él, estaba claro que cuanto más alcohol ingería más se desinhibía. Así que Jared aprovechó esta oportunidad para llevar a cabo un plan, decidió probar algo.

-Jen...¿sabes? te dormiste en el cine.

Le gusta como suena el diminutivo de su nombre en su boca, le ha hecho sentir mariposas en el estómago y ya no quiere que lo llame de otra forma.

-Sí...-pequeña risa floja- ¡bueno es que la película me resultaba taaan interesante!  
-Ya, pero...murmurabas algo...parecía un mal sueño.

Jensen deja de respirar y su mirada de repente parece enfocar de nuevo.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?  
-¡No!  
-Sabes...hablar ayuda y...  
-Dije NO!

-¿No? ¿Y ya está? Por... por qué no Jen?... dime, ¿qué soy para tí? Sé que algo grave te ocurre, no soy ciego ni tonto, sea lo que sea puedes decírmelo...

-¡Basta Jared! de verdad déjalo, estoy muy cansado y muy borracho para tener esta conversación ahora, no voy a contarte una mierda vale, no es nada.

-No vas a contarme y no es nada, ¿te das cuenta de que eso es contradictorio?  
-Ya te he dicho que estoy muy borracho.  
Jensen da un largo trago a su bebida. Mira hacia abajo e intenta pensar en otra cosa, porque esto es arena movediza.

Jared chasquea la lengua y piensa: A la mierda mi plan, para hacer que este tío hable de ello haría falta que estuviera colocado con el suero de la verdad.

-¿Por qué eres así tío, por qué eres tan...  
-Sí soy así de impresionante. -Jared resopla notando el sutil cambio de atmósfera que Jensen intenta.  
-Dean ¿podría hablar con Jensen por favor? Tío, canalizas mucho tu personaje.  
-No, Dean está bien pero él me canaliza a mí, yo soy el impresionante.-Una sonrisa insegura aparece en su cara.  
-Sí, eso tiene sentido.  
Sabe que sólo pretendía bromear pero no puede evitar el pensamiento de que lo que ha dicho esconde algo de verdad. Y eso es triste.

-Vamos, te reto a otra partida de dardos, te voy a dar otra paliza. -Bromeó Jared aunque su tono no fue demasiado jocoso.  
Pero Jensen no sonríe, ni siquiera parece haberle oído, el desaliento en su rostro le dice que está perdido en sus pensamientos, pensamientos demasiado profundos y oscuros.

-Qué te pasa amigo.  
No suena interrogativo sino más bien apesadumbrado.

Entonces miró a Jared dispuesto a decirle "no es nada" pero cuando Jared levanta sus ojos su mirada está suplicando, y en ese instante tuvo unas ganas inmensas de abrir sus entrañas, dejar salir todo, sangrar toda la basura interior que le consume. Pero no puede, no quiere, demasiado atormentado por un horror que no se atreve a compartir. De repente Jensen suelta una risa que suena más bien a histeria, una risa que podría soltar incluso si hubiera lágrimas por sus mejillas. Jared le estudia con los ojos entrecerrados llenos de sospecha.

-¿Por qué te ríes Jensen?

El uso de su nombre completo hace que tenga ganas de golpear algo, su cara vuelve poco a poco a tornarse seria mientras piensa: joder porque me estás acojonando.

-Es...sólo es este maldito guión... me tiene bastante jodido. -Y es un alivio porque no le miente.  
-¿El guión? No se si te entiendo pero...si es lo que pienso... tío, lo tuyo es grave, tienes que dejar de involucrarte tanto con el trabajo colega, no es bueno para tu salud mental.

_¡Ja! mi salud mental, llegas tarde amigo_.

-Sí, es verdad, lo intento pero...no se si voy a poder hacer esto sin meter la pata y... -Jensen niega con la cabeza sabiendo que no estaba emocionalmente preparado para soportar el dolor de su personaje sin salir indemne.  
-Bah! no me hagas caso.

-¿Pero por qué? no lo entiendo...¿Por qué te afecta tanto? ¿qué hay detrás de todo esto?  
Jensen le mira a los ojos y de repente se siente incómodo, no le puede sostener la mirada. Engañar u ocultarle cosas a ese chico le hace sentirse sucio, pero no ve que tenga otra alternativa. Está a punto de decir algo pero sólo puede inclinar la cabeza mientras niega levemente. Se siente atrapado.  
Jared lo nota, oye el enganche de su aliento, su amigo estaba sufriendo e intentando ocultarlo, pero joder, él no puede hacer más. Le pasa los dedos entre el cabello corto y suave y le mira con ojos dubitativos y cansados, sabe que hay algo pero no quiere presionarle a hablar por miedo a que salga corriendo. Por eso se acerca despacio y le besa en los labios. Jensen después de una pequeña duda abre su boca invitándole a entrar.  
Se besan apasionadamente hasta que Jensen lo corta para no morir asfixiado.

-Joé cómo te expresas.  
-Que tal si seguimos con esto en otro sitio un poco más íntimo, ¿te parece? -Dice Jared con una sonrisa seductora.  
Se fueron al tráiler de Jensen, al día siguiente rodaban el capítulo que este tanto temía y la verdad es que no quería estar sólo las horas previas.

-¿Por dónde íbamos? -Pregunta Jared en tono juguetón. Luego se quedó unos segundos mirando sus labios.  
-No es justo ¿sabes?  
-Qué?  
-Que tengas esos labios tan...tan...

No terminó de decir lo que quería porque el hambre por besarlo no se lo permitió. Un beso que empezó dulce, cálido y suave, pero que se fue haciendo fuerte, desesperado, lleno de necesidad y de sentimientos reprimidos que poco a poco se iban liberando, besándolo con toda la pasión que besa un amante. Besos húmedos, lenguas que exploran y luchan entre ellas por la dominación. Caricias por el cuello y el pecho de Jensen, las enormes manos de Jared bajan hasta la cintura y agarra la camiseta para subirla, en ese instante Jensen se tensa y con sus manos le detiene de inmediato, jadea frente a su boca y le mira con enormes ojos asustados, cortando así de raíz el creciente deseo de ambos.

-Espera, lo...lo siento Jared... no puedo. -Él es un hombre, de aspecto varonil, para nada afeminado, por eso se avergüenza de esa reacción de adolescente virginal pero ¿qué otra cosa puede hacer?  
Sus manos tiemblan y Jared puede notarlo. Su mirada implora perdón. Quería hacerlo, quería intentarlo, pero no siempre querer es poder.

-De acuerdo, tranquilo, no pasa nada, tal vez... más adelante.  
Jared confuso se separa inmediatamente y Jensen se siente extrañamente desamparado.

-Sí, más adelante.

Y por el tono de estas palabras Jared oyó lo que no dijo: un alto y claro "espérame"

Y Jared esperaría.

Continuará...


	3. Pánico

Capítulo III

El despertador suena a la 6:00 h. pero él ya está despierto. Había llegado el temido día. Se mete en el baño y se da una ducha rápida. Se mira en el espejo y ve con asombro las oscuras ojeras en su rostro.

-Bueno hoy les ahorraré trabajo a las maquilladoras para ponerme demacrado.

Se dirige a la cocina, se toma un café y...otro más, presiente que su estómago no está preparado para algo más sólido. Le duele mucho la cabeza y le gustaría poder tomarse algún calmante que le ayudara pero sabe que no tiene ninguno.  
En ese momento llaman suavemente a la puerta pero la abren directamente sin esperar respuesta. Es Jared.

-Ey! traigo unos bollos para desayunar. Levanta la bolsa y la agita feliz esperando un poco de alegría por parte del otro.

-De acuerdo, venga siéntate te sirvo un café.

Intenta decirlo con una sonrisa pero esta parece morir a mitad de camino.  
Jared le mira con recelo porque nota algo extraño en su tono y en su voz, algo que por otro lado esperaba, puesto que sabe que las escenas que van a rodar hoy son difíciles e intensas.

-¡Eh! ¿Estás bien? Se te ve...  
-Sí, estoy bien.  
-¡Venga! anímate, todo irá bien ya lo verás.

-¿Estarás cerca? -Y realmente le importa un bledo sonar tan desesperado e infantil. Jared se ve sorprendido por la forma repentina en que ha bajado su barrera. La expresión en la cara de Jensen le resulta simplemente adorable.  
El alto enarca las cejas, se acerca a él lentamente poniéndole las manos en la cintura y la cara a pocos centímetros de la otra para contestar con tono sensual:

-Bueno...físicamente no tan cerca como ahora, pero... aunque esté a varios metros de tí, te aseguro que no te quitaré estos ojitos que me agracian*pestañea muy rápido varias veces* de encima de tu cuerpo.

El rubio siente que su tensión disminuye un poco, sonríe tímidamente y le besa en los labios.

-Yo...siento mucho...oye se que últimamente estoy siendo un cabrón y...lo de anoche...  
-Bueno, nada a lo que no me tengas acostumbrado. -Interrumpe Jared con una sonrisa burlona.  
-Vaya, gracias eso me hace sentir mejor.  
-Con respecto a lo de anoche... tranquilo, no hay prisa. Bueno...en realidad sí la hay pero...tú me entiendes. Pero que sepas que tuve que darme una ducha fría para aplacar a la bestia.  
-Mmm, la bestia eh?  
-Exacto, ¿te he impresionado?

El pecoso ya no puede seguir más la broma y deja escapar la risa.  
Las razones que cree Jared de por qué Jensen no quiso tener sexo con él son mucho más simples de lo que es realmente. Piensa que el chico es tímido y quizá un poco novato, quizá se siente inseguro con lo que hay entre ellos, y que su relación con él es importante, no va a ser sólo un buen polvo. Su teoría es acertada en bastantes puntos pero en otros, no podía equivocarse más.

Jensen agradece sus palabras y su humor con una sonrisa y una caricia en su mejilla. Cierra los ojos y todo su cuerpo se empieza a relajar. Sólo ese grandullón consigue causarle ese efecto.  
Los 2 se sobresaltan cuando golpean en la puerta del tráiler, un asistente les llamaba para empezar a rodar.

-Me gustaría tener autoridad para despedir a este tío por tener el don de la oportunidad. -Jared sonríe al oír esto del pecoso.

-Joder, ni siquiera nos ha dado tiempo a dar un bocado.

Kripke: -Vamos Jensen te toca a tí, empezamos con un ensayo general de la escena del demonio, tienes que colocarte en esta marca y...  
El actor asentía cabizbajo las indicaciones que le daba, estaba deseando empezar y sobre todo acabar.

Después de hacer un ensayo rápido, se marchó a maquillaje porque el demonio le habría dado una paliza.

La cara de Jensen maquillada es impresionante, un ojo casi cerrado por la hinchazón, moratones por toda la cara y sangre goteando de su nariz y su boca. Verdaderamente las maquilladoras habían hecho un excelente trabajo.

-¡Vamos chicos atadle bien por las muñecas! tiene que parecer real, esta luz es perfecta pero no durará mucho así que a ver si podemos hacer esto en una sola toma y nos marchamos todos pronto a casa.  
Exclamó Kripke con voz de mando. Ni él mismo se creía eso pero por exigir que no quede.

Pasaron ambas cuerdas por las ramas bajas de 2 árboles y tensaron hasta que sus brazos quedaron totalmente extendidos y elevados. Jared y los demás miembros del equipo observaban desde detrás de las cámaras.

Nada más sentir las cuerdas y los brazos en cruz Jensen comienza a angustiarse, siente un sudor frío recorriéndole la cara. Mira hacia arriba al cielo azul, con los ojos vacíos, bloqueando su mente y preparando su cuerpo para soportar el dolor y la humillación que sabe le va a llegar, como tantas veces hizo, deseando creer en Dios para poder orar.

A unos metros detrás de él, el actor que interpreta al demonio, Paul, se prepara con el látigo en la mano dispuesto a comenzar su diálogo. Jensen oye alto y claro el sonido del látigo deslizándose lentamente por su mano, y su corazón se acelera como el galope de un caballo. Reconociendo sus reacciones al estrés de inmediato intentó calmarse respirando profunda y lentamente.

-_Concéntrate, vamos concéntrate_. - Cierra los ojos y...en el interior de su mente una lucha consigo mismo comenzaba.

-Yyy...¡Acción!

-¡Si piensas que tú eres un maestro torturando seres del infierno, ahora vas a sentir en tu propia carne cómo tortura un demonio!  
Exclamó con ira el actor, y dicho esto lanza el primer latigazo.

Aunque el golpe es esperado, Jensen no puede evitar el sobresalto y da un grito apagado negando con la cabeza, su respiración agitada, parece realmente nervioso y asustado. Lógicamente el látigo es de atrezo y no duele mucho, sólo pica un poco, pero para Jensen el dolor es intensamente real, y siente como su carne se desgarra.

Otro latigazo cae sobre su espalda, el "demonio" suelta una carcajada malvada.

-¡Aaahh! ¡no... no!

Mantener los ojos cerrados por desgracia no detienen las imágenes que golpean su mente. Los oídos comienzan a zumbarles y los sonidos le llegan lejanos. Sus ojos comienzan a picar cuando de repente recuerda la familiar sensación de estar atado y desvalido. La humillación, el dolor y la soledad. Imágenes y sensaciones del pasado que le confunden, enredándose con el presente, empieza a dudar de dónde se encuentra y la angustia y el tormento se van apoderando de él.

Cuando un tercer latigazo le golpea el sudor comienza a correr por su espalda haciéndole creer que es sangre, la camiseta se le pega a la piel. Su visión es difusa, no ve la realidad, su mente está siendo arrastrada a otro sitio, a otro tiempo. Duda de si la voz que oye detrás de él, maldiciéndole, insultándole y riéndose, de verdad está ahí.  
Se contrae, tirando de las cuerdas llegando a hacerse daño en las muñecas por la fricción y gime lastimero. De nuevo, otro latigazo. El sonido al golpearle es aumentado y se repite como un eco dentro de su cabeza.

-¡Aaahh! ¡Para! ¡Por favor! -Se retuerce, su respiración cada vez más acelerada, sus piernas flaquean, intenta mantenerse en el presente y no sucumbir, quiere escapar, pero, ¿cómo se puede escapar de sí mismo? Se da cuenta de que está perdiendo el control y tiene que parar esto ¡ya!

El director está asombrado con la actuación, tanto es así que cuando llega este momento en el que debía cortar para añadir la sangre falsa, ordenó seguir rodando porque la escena estaba quedando realmente espeluznante. Ya harían algún montaje más tarde. La carga emocional de Jensen traspasaba las cámaras. No pensaba cortar esto.  
Todos miran expectantes incluido Jared que comienza a sospechar que algo extraño ocurre con su amigo. Jensen no suele improvisar y ahora no hacía otra cosa, no estaba diciendo ninguna de las frases que debía, pero al parecer a Kripke no le importaba porque no dejaba de hacer el típico gesto en círculos con la mano de seguir rodando.

-Eso es, sigue así chico, esto es muy bueno. -Susurra Kripke.

Otro latigazo. -¡Eso es maldito bastardo! ¿te gusta?

-¡Aaah! Basta, para... para, por favor... lo siento, por favor...

A estas alturas Jensen ya está totalmente absorbido por su aterrador pasado. Siente y oye el golpe constante y rítmico del cuero sobre su pie, drenándole su energía y su cordura. Le falta el aliento, la ansiedad le aprieta tanto el corazón que tiene que tomar aire con cada palabra, sus piernas ya casi no aguantan su peso, y parece estar al borde del desmayo.  
Y es en ese preciso momento cuando Paul de repente hace algo que estaba en el guion original pero que Jensen consiguió que Cripke cambiara para gran alivio del actor. Algún tipo de error hubo porque Paul no llegó a ver el guion rectificado. Así que...le agarra por la camiseta y tira de ella con fuerza a la vez que exclama:

-Enséñame esa bonita espalda bastardo! ¡Quiero ver cómo sangra!

Al oír esto, Jensen directamente entra en pánico. Por un instante parece que vuelve a ser consciente de dónde está, y con todas sus fuerzas comienza a retorcerse violentamente, intentando apartarse de las manos del actor.

-¡No, no, basta, aléjate, suéltame, por favor!

Jensen está histérico, su corazón latiendo frenéticamente, siente el pánico, la angustia, la rabia, la ira incontenible que brota de él y renueva su energía dándole una fuerza que no creía tener. Tiene que salir de ahí como sea, esto no puede pasar. Su agonía crece aún más cuando se unen sentimientos como la impotencia y la indefensión al no poder soltarse de las fuertes ataduras para poder huir de esas maliciosas manos que se acercan a él. Grita, insulta ferozmente salpicando con saliva como un perro rabioso, sus ojos desorbitados como los de un loco mirando hacia atrás por encima de su hombro, suplica, solloza, y de repente su respiración va demasiado rápida, demasiado rápida. Las ramas que sujetan las tensas cuerdas crujen y se doblan, parece por un momento que se van a quebrar, pero no lo hacen. Todo transcurre muy rápido, sólo unos segundos, pero para Jensen todo parece que transcurre a cámara lenta.

Jared corre hacia su amigo a la vez que grita:

-¡Déjale en paz!

Pero ya es tarde, en ese instante la camiseta ha sido rasgada dejando al descubierto la vergüenza de su amigo.  
Jared frena en seco estupefacto.  
Su espalda está roja, cubierta de un sin fin de ríos de carne en relieve, desde el cuello hasta perderse en la cinturilla de su pantalón. Cicatrices talladas por toda su piel de distintos tipos y formas. Algunas eran delgadas líneas blancas y curvas, como dibujadas, otras eran más profundas, rectas y gruesas, y otras eran en forma de pequeños círculos. También parecía que había unas letras grabadas pero Jared no quiso seguir mirando.

-Corten. -Exclama Kripke casi en un susurro, pero todos lo oyen. Quiso decirlo hace unos segundos pero los reflejos le han fallado por toda esta locura.

Todo el plató está en silencio, todo el mundo inmóvil contemplando con perplejidad la tremenda escena. El cuerpo de Jensen ya cuelga totalmente relajado de sus brazos mientras su boca murmura algo repetidamente. La sóla imagen es tan grotesca como triste.  
Al instante, todos se pusieron en movimiento, todos corrían de un lado para otro, Jared sujetó a su compañero por la cadera mientras otros 2 cortaban las cuerdas. Paul seguía detrás de ellos boquiabierto, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir, sólo deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra, pronto el director haría su deseo realidad.  
Jared cubrió su espalda con una toalla que alguien le acercó, luego pasó un brazo de Jensen por encima de sus hombros y con la otra mano agarró su cintura, todos despejaban el camino a su paso y se apartaban o desviaban la mirada. Jared lo lleva hasta su tráiler casi arrastrando de él mientras le susurra palabras tranquilizadoras, sin tener muy claro si Jensen siquiera le oye.

Continuará.


	4. El abrazo

Capítulo IV

Jensen parpadea aturdido, le duele mucho la cabeza y se encuentra tumbado en el sofá con los pies alzados por un brazo de Jared.

-Bienvenido princesa.- Sonrió

Tan pronto es consciente baja las piernas y carraspea para asegurar su voz antes de hablar.

-¿Qué...qué ha pasado?  
-Te has desmayado.  
-Mierda, todos... ¡JODER! -Exclama mientras se tapa los ojos.  
-Tranquilo schhh, por favor, no te preocupes por eso ahora. No pasa nada Jen, sólo relájate por favor.  
-Así que he dado un buen show ¿no?  
-Con efectos especiales incluidos, el blanco fantasmal fue muy convincente.

Jared bromea para restarle importancia al asunto pero lo lamenta cuando obtiene justo el efecto contrario.  
-¡Oh por dios Jared que he hecho!  
Se pasó la mano por el pelo, parece...devastado. Se dio cuenta entonces de que continuaba con la toalla debajo de su espalda.

-¿Me acercas una camiseta? -Pregunta con timidez.  
-Sí claro, no te muevas, ahora vuelvo.

Jared volvió enseguida con una camiseta y un paquete de toallitas desamaquillantes.  
Jensen se sentó, se quitó la camiseta rasgada y la mira buscando sangre pero sólo encuentra marcas de sudor. Luego rápidamente se pone la otra. Jared le mira fijamente a los ojos.

El pecoso le echa una mirada rápida.  
-No tengo ganas de hablar. -Dice con hastío.

-No te he preguntado nada. Vamos a quitarte esa mala cara que tienes, ¿vale?

Jared se arrodilló entre las piernas de Jensen y comenzó a pasarle suavemente por la cara la toallita.

-Puedo hacerlo yo ¿sabes?  
-Lo se, pero quiero hacerlo yo. ¿Me dejas mimarte?  
-Está bien. -Contesta el rubio con una suave sonrisa.

Conforme la deslizaba, un trozo de piel blanca como el mármol asomaba a su paso. Jared se preguntó por un momento si eso también era maquillaje o realmente era la palidez de su tez. Al tenerle tan cerca pudo observar con detalle su cara. Su frente bañada con pequeñas perlitas de sudor, las pecas de su nariz y pómulos resaltaban como gotas de sangre en la nieve, los ojos vidriosos y medio cerrados, las pupilas tan dilatadas que apenas dejaba ver su precioso color esmeralda, luego observó aquellos labios que siempre son rosados, gruesos y brillantes, ahora estaban blanquecinos y secos. Su respiración comenzaba a ser otra vez pesada e irregular. Jared se echó hacia atrás separando los labios con pavor.

-Llamaré al médico.- Y sale a toda prisa sin esperar respuesta.  
- No esp...

Oyó la puerta cerrarse, pero no pasó más de 1 minuto y volvió a abrirse.  
Por suerte el médico ya venía de camino, Kripke le había dado el aviso.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué te notas? -Pregunta el Dr. con voz calmada sentándose de lado junto a él.

-Pues...

Mira lánguidamente a Jared esperando que no esté prestando mucha atención pero rápidamente se da cuenta que eso es del todo imposible.

-Me duele la cabeza, el corazón late deprisa...y las manos... no puedo hacer que dejen de temblar. Por lo demás, estoy bien.

-¿Y te parece poco? Pero tranquilo, no es grave. Jared, por favor trae un vaso de agua con azúcar. ¿Desde cuando no comes?

- No...no se, desde ayer tarde creo.

Jared le acerca el vaso con gesto preocupado. El Dr. ve su mano que también tiembla un poco. Sonríe un poco de medio lado y mirando el vaso dice:

-¡Vaya! parece que esto es contagioso. Tranquilízate Jared, se pondrá bien enseguida.  
El larguirucho sonríe durante 1 milésima de segundo y enseguida su gesto preocupado vuelve.

El doctor le toma la tensión y le pone una pastilla bajo la lengua, luego le toma el pulso y prueba sus reflejos.

-¿Has tenido ataques de pánico antes? -Jensen vuelve a mirar a Jared de soslayo y oye su suspiro nervioso cuando contesta:

-Hace mucho.  
-Ya veo. Escucha quiero que te tumbes e intentes tranquilizarte, toma aire profundamente por la nariz y suéltalo lentamente por la boca, así al menos 3 veces.  
Le puso 2 cojines bajo las piernas y levantándose le dio dos palmaditas en el muslo.

-Creo que sobrevivirás. -Bromeó el doctor.  
-Come algo en cuanto estés un poco mejor, guarda reposo al menos un día y nada de estrés ¿de acuerdo?  
-No se preocupe Dr. yo me encargo. -Contesta Jared muy decidido.

Jensen miró atentamente cómo el médico hablaba con Jared y le daba unas pastillas, luego se despidió de él dándole las gracias y estrechando su mano.

Jared se dispuso a darle las pastillas, fue al lavabo y llenó un vaso de agua.

-¿Qué son?  
-Pastillas  
-Puedo verlo, pero ¿qué clase de pastillas? -Se vuelve a sentar cuando dice esto, y siente una punzada en la sien. Jared suelta sonoramente aire por la nariz.

-Vuelve a tumbarte. A ver...eehh calmantes, esto es... un ansiolítico y un relajante muscular, ¿qué importa? tómatelas.  
-No. -Rotundo y seco.  
-No seas cabezota tío son por tu bien, te sentirás mejor, sólo es un calmante para el dolor y un relajante muscular.  
-¡No!  
Exclama más enérgico esta vez. Jared le mira ladeando la cabeza como los perros cuando oyen un sonido agudo. Jensen se desinfla cuando lo ve. ¿Cómo puede ser tan borde con él? ¿Y por qué Jared le aguanta?

-No...puedo. -Su voz se tiñe de amargura.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Yo...tomé muchas de esas en el pasado y... me costó mucho dejarlas Jared, mucho, ¿entiendes?

Jared ve la increíble expresión de sus ojos, oh Dios sus ojos, mirándole como un cervatillo rogando por su vida. Es increíble la cantidad de cosas que puede expresar sin siquiera abrir la boca, todo lo que transmite con tan sólo una mirada.  
Suspira con sus ojos cerrados al oír esto, claro que lo entiende, ¿quién no acabaría enganchado a unas pastillas o a algo mucho peor después de pasar por un infierno?

-Está bien, te haré una tila entonces, no es lo mismo pero tampoco te hará mal.  
-Gracias hombre, me pondré bien, sólo necesito comer algo y descansar, el dolor de cabeza es soportable, no necesito las pastillas, de verdad...  
-Vale, vale, no te las voy a dar, tranquilo.

En ese momento pasó algo que cogió a Jensen totalmente desprevenido.  
Su amigo se acercaba a él lentamente, la mirada fija en sus ojos, levantó los brazos al frente y fue "golpeado" con toda su fuerza por el abrazo de Jared.  
Esa fue una de las pocas veces que Jared no supo qué decirle para reconfortarle, por lo que sólo estrecha más sus brazos esperando que Jensen capte todo lo que quiere transmitirle: _estoy aquí, confía en mí, te quiero.  
_  
En un impulso reflejo Jensen se tensó, aterrorizado por el inesperado contacto se congeló para luego intentar alejarse, no sabía qué hacer con él. Comenzó a retorcerse y luchar pero Jared no soltó su agarre, ni siquiera un poco. Jared siente sus músculos contraídos, preparándose para correr, pero esta vez no va a pasar.

-Shsss, yo cuido de tí.

Y Jensen poco a poco comienza a relajarse, aunque aún era un esfuerzo permanecer en el sitio, su inquietud se desvanece lentamente, era Jared y después de todo... su secreto ya no era tal. En unos segundos este le devuelve el abrazo. Ambos caen en un silencio cómodo y necesitado, pero que dice tanto... es un silencio que habla de amor, comprensión y agradecimiento.  
Se sorprendió entonces de lo bien que se sentía ahí, su cara amoldándose perfectamente a la curva de su cuello. Ese rincón que formaba su pecho y sus brazos fue su refugio, exactamente donde debía estar, su hogar. Notó los latidos fuertes y calmados de Jared en su pecho, y sintió su propio corazón ralentizarse, como si este deseara sincronizarse con el otro.

Durante toda su vida se sintió como un extraño, fuera de lugar, sólo en el mundo, incluso rodeado de gente él sólo se sentía rodeado de pesada soledad. Muchas noches deseaba simplemente...dormir, porque no quiere pensar, ni sentir, no quiere sufrir, no quiere recordar, sólo dormir, ni siquiera soñar, sólo dormir y... no despertar jamás.  
Y ahora, ahí estaba, sintiéndose a salvo, querido. Justo lo que tanto anhelaba y necesitaba, alguien que le diera amor, sobre todo AMOR. Un sentimiento con el que no estaba familiarizado en absoluto. Jared empezó a mover su mano haciéndole pequeños círculos sobre su espalda y esto le provocó un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Sintió cómo se le erizaba el vello de sus brazos y su nuca, junto con un hormigueo agradable en el estómago. Nadie nunca, jamás, le había tocado de esa manera, y se sentía bien, realmente bien. Abrumado por todas esas sensaciones, pensó en cuánto tenía que agradecer a su amigo. Le colmó de tantas cosas buenas, mientras él no le había dado nada en absoluto. Pero descubrió también que amaba tanto a ese larguirucho que jamás querría separarse de él, y esperaba poder tener la oportunidad de demostrárselo. Todo eso en un simple y maravilloso abrazo.

Cuando Jared comenzó a acariciar su espalda, comprendió en ese instante la causa de todos los rechazos, de todos los respingos con los que Jensen respondía ante cualquier intento de contacto, porque...en su caricia se encontró la mano llena de cicatrices, notó todos aquellos volúmenes, todas y cada una de las marcas que alguna vez un hijo de puta le había infligido, dando silencioso testimonio de todos los abusos que había sufrido.  
Jared no pudo contener, por mucho que lo intentó, que una silenciosa lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla. Se sorprende de que su amigo no llore también, ignorante de que Jensen simplemente estaba... en el paraíso.

Media hora más tarde Jared aparece delante del rubio, protegiendo su ropa con un mandil de flores en tonos rosas y amarillos que dañaban a la vista, y en sus manos una bandeja con un sandwich y una taza de tila. Jensen no puede evitar atacarle mientras ríe discretamente.

-Tío, de verdad que eres hortera. ¿Sabes? En realidad no me apetece nada comer.  
-¿Qué? He estado trabajando duro sin parar en la cocina durante... 10 minutos para que ahora me digas ¿que no lo quieres? ¡Ni hablar!  
-Vale, vale, me has convencido, pero antes quítate eso.  
-? ¿Todo?

A los pocos minutos de haberse acostado, Jensen estaba dormido, agotado por el cansancio y el estrés de aquel día tan largo. Jared permaneció al lado de su cama, sentado en un cómodo sillón sin quitarle la vista de encima hasta que el agotamiento y el sueño se apoderaron también de él.

Continuará.


	5. La confesión

Capítulo V

Jensen despierta sobresaltado, con un jadeo ahogado en su garganta y su corazón acelerado. Giró su cabeza a la derecha y ahí estaba Jared, sentado en el sillón, mirándolo con tanta dulzura en sus ojos que lo dejó preguntándose qué había hecho para merecer tal veneración.

-¿Una pesadilla?  
-¿Has estado ahí toda la noche? -Dice ignorando su pregunta.  
-Sip... pero tranquilo, yo también he dormido, este sillón es realmente cómodo.

Se inclina hacia adelante apoyando los codos en las rodillas, parece cansado.  
Aunque cierto que había dormido, a veces se despertaba con los jadeos y murmullos que Jensen emitía sumido en sus pesadillas. Entonces Jared se levantaba y le acariciaba suavemente el pelo, este acto parecía calmar al rubio que lentamente se volvía a relajar. También aprovechaba ese momento para tomar el pulso de Jensen, el médico le dijo que lo tendría que vigilar y que si continuaba con la taquicardia tendría que visitar al médico de nuevo. Afortunadamente, aunque seguía latiendo algo rápido no era tanto y lo achacó a los sueños.  
Tuvo que hacer esto dos veces en la noche.

-Tu pelo hoy está más confuso que nunca. -Le dice Jensen sonriendo y la voz grave por el sueño. Lo que no le dice es las ganas que siente de meter sus dedos en esa enmarañada fregona que tiene por cabellera.

-¿Confuso?

-Sí, cada mechón mira para un lado diferente y ninguno favorecedor. Parece que no saben a dónde dirigirse.  
-¡Oh muy bonito Jen! yo me paso la noche en vela cuidándote y tú lo primero que haces es criticar mi pelo.  
La cara de Jensen se llena de preocupación y arrepentimiento, abre la boca y amplía sus ojos. Jared lo ve y rápidamente reacciona para dejarle claro que está bromeando.  
-Mi pelo no está confuso, es como yo: independiente y salvaje. -Y sacude la cabeza como un perro para que su largo cabello se despeine más si cabe.

-Jay eres...eres  
-¿adorable? ¿Irresistible?  
-¿Modesto? Iba a decir capullo pero... también.

Ambos se ríen.

-Es que si no me quiero yo... ¿quién lo va a hacer?

-Yo puedo hacer eso. -Responde Jensen un poco retraído.  
-¿Si?  
Jensen asiente lentamente sin decir palabra y sin apartar sus ojos de los de Jared.

-Vale...entonces yo...puedo corresponderte.

Se mantienen un poco más en ese "quiero que lo sepas pero no lo diré" porque... ¡tienen su hombría por amor de dios! No se van a decir te amo como en las novelitas rosas.

-¿Oye te acuerdas de aquel extra que una vez me dijiste que te encantaría darle nalgadas? Está otra vez por aquí. ¿Le viste?  
-No, ¿Por qué?  
-Bien, pues que siga así.

Jared se ríe a carcajadas. Y a Jensen le encanta lo fácil que es hacer reír a este chico.

-Y si le ves ¡no le mires el culo!  
-Vaaale.  
-Júralo.  
-Lo juro... por el impala.  
-Mmm, no me convence mucho ese juramento.

-¿Bueno, qué tal estás?  
-Estoy bien, en serio, estoy bien, solo que...ffff me gustaría no tener que salir de esta habitación nunca. ¡Dios! estoy tan avergonzado... ¿cómo voy a mirar a nadie a...

-Schhh, tranquiiilo, todo ira bien, sabes que todos los del set somos como una pequeña familia, además Erick ha hablado con todos los que estaban en el rodaje y se ha asegurado de que nadie se vaya de la lengua. Además yo estaré a tu lado por si me necesitas.

Jensen se quedó pensativo un momento, no entendía la suerte de tener a su lado a alguien con esa calidad humana, con esa bondad.

-Deberías dejarme Jay, voy a hacerte sufrir.  
-¿De qué puñetas hablas?  
-Ya me has visto, estoy marcado, por fuera y por dentro. -Mira a los ojos de Jared que a su vez lo mira alucinado sin comprender nada.  
-Vuelvo a tener pesadillas, aún puedo oler su aliento a vino barato cuando despierto, tengo fobias que ni te imaginas, no mereces a alguien tan roto como yo a tu lado.

-¡Ya basta! Vete a la mierda Jensen, deja de decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer, ya soy mayorcito, se lo que hago y lo que quiero. Vale tienes problemas ¿y qué? Yo también los tengo. Deja de ser un cobarde que huye de las amistades, de los sentimientos... del amor. Lo afrontaremos juntos ¿ok? Tú y yo, como el buen equipo que somos.

Mira a la cara de Jensen que de nuevo está llena de expresividad, y vuelve a enamorarse de él.

-¿Puedes por favor no ser encantador cuando intento enojarme contigo? Así no hay manera.  
Jensen por un segundo se muestra confuso porque no sabe de qué habla.

-Tenía que avisarte, quiero que sepas lo que se te viene encima.  
-Aún no te me has venido encima, ¡que más quisiera! pero... me has avisado tarde, no puedes pedirme que te deje después de exhibirte por ahí como lo haces, con ese olor, ese color de ojos, esa boca, ese culo...¡uf! bésame Jen, es lo mejor para hacerme callar.  
-¿Exhibirme? -Responde Jensen incrédulo y sonriente. Sí, de todo lo que ha soltado eso es lo que más le ha impactado.

Jared se ríe suavemente y vuelve a hablar un poco más serio.  
-Estoy contigo porque eres un tío estupendo. Leal, generoso, simpático, con un talento increíble... ¡Ah! y esas pequitas me vuelven loco.

-Capullo. -Ríe. -Tú ya venías loco de serie, no me culpes a mí. Bueno, no hay duda de que sabes subirle la autoestima a alguien.  
-Y otras cosas... -Responde Jared moviendo sus cejas arriba y abajo.

Después de desayunar se sirvieron otra taza de café caliente y se sentaron uno frente al otro. Tenían ese día de descanso por lo ocurrido pero pronto tendrían que hacer horas extras, el tiempo en este mundo es oro y cualquier retraso suponía un sin fin de trastornos y modificaciones para todo el equipo.

Jared miró a su amigo fijamente, no sabía cómo empezar. Ya es hora de tener esa charla.  
Jensen, después de tanto tiempo de observación casi obsesiva, conoce perfectamente su lenguaje corporal. Su amigo intentaba mantener la cara de póker, pero esa arruga en su entrecejo y ese tintineo de rodilla arriba y abajo le decían claramente que Jared estaba a punto de decir algo que le costaba, pero...o lo decía, o simplemente explotaría.  
Jensen le lanzó una mirada rápida de reojo y pensó: ahí viene.

-¿Quién fue Jen?

Eso es, sin piedad, directo a la yugular. Jensen bufa a la vez que baja su mirada siguiendo su taza hasta el plato sobre la mesa, niega con la cabeza y abre la boca para decir algo pero la cierra de nuevo sin que ningún sonido salga de ella.

-Tengo saberlo Jen, mira...sabes que nunca te he presionado, he visto muchas cosas. A pesar de saber que algo ocurría contigo nunca te forcé, he permanecido al margen como un simple espectador, dándote tiempo, esperando a que confiaras en mí lo suficiente, pero ahora pienso que... que ha sido un error, un gran error, significas mucho para mí y se que yo también para tí, por eso...no puedo más Jen tengo que saberlo. ¡Merezco saber maldita sea!

El tono de rabia en la última frase y el golpe en la mesa sobresalta a Jensen y aprieta el corazón de Jared.

-Lo siento...  
Suplica Jared mientras agacha la cabeza y se frota el puente de la nariz, arrepentido de lo que su enfado había provocado en su compañero.

No tenía fuerzas para debatir, además tenía razón, Jared había demostrado mucha paciencia y comprensión así que, impotente contra lo inevitable levanta una mano en señal de espera, cierra los ojos y tras unos segundos de silencio toma aire y...

-Mi padre.  
Vivíamos en una granja con ganado en Texas.  
Mi madre murió al nacer yo y ese fue mi primer pecado, él se convirtió... en un alcohólico desquiciado.  
Empezó con el maltrato psicológico, humillación, insultos...más tarde añadió los castigos "en el cuarto oscuro" que era el sótano, rodeado de bichos, sin comida ni agua. Noches plagadas de pesadillas, y días llenos de violencia.  
Luego empujones, bofetadas, puñetazos, patadas... Recuerdo las palizas desde que tengo uso de razón aunque fue empeorando conforme me hacía mayor.  
Con 9 años me rompió un brazo por 2 sitios, en el hospital dijo que me había caído, nunca me volvió a llevar a uno por miedo a que sospecharan, tenía que curarme sólo como los animales salvajes. Cuanto mayor me hacía más soportaba, más me odiaba y por tanto, más me daba...

Tan concentrado está en su relato, que no se da cuenta de la expresión de horror en la cara de Jared. En sus ojos increíblemente abiertos, la piel pálida y su boca semiabierta. Simplemente no puede asimilar lo que oye.

...Los latigazos comenzaron a los 11 años. Me ataba de las muñecas y me golpeaba a veces con una fusta, otras con un cinturón, en cada golpe pedía perdón por ser malo, por ser un inútil, por haber nacido, así hasta que yo me desmayaba o él se agotaba, lo que antes ocurriese, pero ambas tardaban más de lo que yo deseaba. A los 12 se sumaron las quemaduras por cigarrillos, a lo más mínimo, aunque sólo fuese una mala mirada me utilizaba de cenicero. Al poco me marcó como a una res, su imaginación crecía más rápido que mi cuerpo. Pero lo peor vino...

-¡Para! -Exclama Jared con la voz rota. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza y comienza a dar paseos de sól pasos y vuelta atrás, como un animal enjaulado, mirando de reojo a Jensen de vez en cuando.

Pero Jensen no puede parar. Ahora no. Sigue narrando sin pausa, parece estar en trance, su mirada perdida en algo que sólo él ve, relatando todo en un tono frío, distante, sin emoción alguna, como si no hablara de él mismo, tal vez esa era la única forma de poder hacerlo.

-Jensen por favor. -Suplica.

Pero no le oye, las palabras se escapan sin control, fluyendo con facilidad a través de sus labios y Jared ve las escabrosas imágenes en su cabeza ante la descripción gráfica y detallada de cada abuso, sintiendo cómo su desayuno le pide salir por el mismo sitio que había entrado.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡BASTA! ¡Ya cállate joder!  
Grita llorando mientras lo zarandea por los hombros, para luego rápidamente llevarse las manos a los oídos.  
Al hacer este gesto Jensen "despierta" saltando como un resorte y provocando con ello que la silla caiga hacia atrás golpeando el suelo en su apresurada huida. Jared ve el miedo y la confusión en sus ojos durante unos segundos y se siente estrangulado por el enorme sentimiento de culpa. Culpable de haber obligado a su amigo a contarle todo para luego obligarlo de nuevo a callar. Culpable porque Jensen había pasado por todo eso cuando sólo era un niño y aquí estaba él, cayéndose a pedazos de sólo oír el relato. Tal vez no tendría que haberlo hecho, aquello era demasiado grande, horrendo, devastador, algo que sólo un profesional sabría como reaccionar para no dañar más en lugar de ayudar, como era su intención.  
Era más de lo que podía soportar. Lo quiere demasiado, le duele demasiado. No podía creer que aquel niño hubiera sobrevivido no sólo a toda esa tortura física durante años, sino a la falta total de amor, de atención y de afecto en sus años de inocencia, cuando él ni siquiera podía soportar oírlo.

Jared avanza hacia él lentamente, le agarra otra vez por los hombros esta vez suavemente.

-No... schhh no... tranquilo, lo siento... yo...

Mira hacia abajo totalmente abatido, traga saliva y sorbe por la nariz.

-Yo nunca te haría daño, ¿lo sabes verdad?...dime.

-Sí, lo se, pero yo a tí sí. Te lo advertí.

En ese momento Jared lo abraza, no tanto para calmar a su amigo sino para sosegarse él. No se podría saber cuál de los 2 necesitaba más el abrazo.  
Jensen sintió y oyó los sollozos de su amado lo que provocó que en el interior de su pecho y garganta una extraña sensación de quemazón. Es la primera vez que ve a Jared triste, llorando, y odió el hecho de que él fue quien puso ahí esas lágrimas, que Jared llorara su dolor. En su pecho se acumula algo que le dificulta la respiración, y en su mente comienza un eco que repite: _No, no, no._ Por un rato permanecen así, abrazados.  
Cuando Jared finalmente se está separando Jensen lo aprieta más sobre sí, retuerce sus dedos en la camisa y le susurra al oído con voz rota.

-¡Espera!

Entonces Jared lo comprendió. Se dio cuenta del enorme esfuerzo que le suponía a su amigo no desmoronarse frente a él. El cuerpo de Jensen se estremeció cuando una bruma de emociones negadas luchaban por la liberación. Su amigo luchaba con tenacidad por contener el llanto, soltando pequeños sonidos, intentando reprimirlo, aguantando la respiración hasta que sus pulmones parecen a punto de estallar y exhalando el poco aire por la boca.

-Déjalo ir Jensen. -Susurra en su oído.  
-No...no me hagas esto. -Intentó pensar en otra cosa, escapar de aquella situación que le hacía sentir tan débil, patético y expuesto.  
-Vamos...te hará bien, déjalo ir.

Y tan fácil como eso, con el permiso concedido, el dique se rompió.  
Por primera vez en su vida se rinde, se entrega al cuidado de otra persona. Los suaves sollozos poco a poco cobran fuerza hasta que Jensen pierde cualquier atisbo de control sobre ellos. Dejando de luchar contra la llegada de las lágrimas, Jensen llora como nunca lo había hecho, sin pretensiones de ser viril, estoico ni duro, llorando como una mujer o simplemente como un hombre valiente. Los sollozos suenan dolorosos, como si cada lágrima fuese arrancada, como si en ese justo momento fuera consciente de todo lo que había vivido, llorando por aquel niño que ahora miraba cara a cara.  
Aprieta su abrazo con desesperación, y entierra su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Jared, estremecido, asfixiado, pero al fin permitiéndose derramar su dolor.

-Eso es Jen. Estoy aquí, no tenemos prisa.

Jared casi tiene remordimientos ante el alivio que recorrió su cuerpo cuando sintió, vio y escuchó el momento exacto en que Jensen se rompió, mostrándose por fin, confiando. El instinto de protección que nace en Jared se hace cargo cuando siente el cuerpo de Jensen sacudiéndose en su contra, los sonidos agónicos le parten el corazón, tan vulnerable, que todo lo que quiere es aferrarse a él para siempre. Lo envuelve con suavidad pero con firmeza, agradeciendo el tener un cuerpo grande y fuerte capaz de sostener el peso de su amigo que parece deshacerse por momentos. Le susurra palabras de consuelo y de apoyo mientras acaricia con suavidad su nuca, dejándole pacientemente la decisión de cuándo separarse, permitiendo que tome de él cuanto necesite. Jensen no oye las palabras en sí, pero se deja envolver por esa voz calmada y profunda que vibra en su pecho y reconfortar por esos brazos que lo mecen suavemente.  
Le sostiene hasta que ya no puede llorar más, siente los brazos de Jensen aflojar su agarre, pero no aún no se separa. Ya sólo quedan los pequeños hipos esporádicos del corazón compungido, un sonido tan triste, infantil y desgarrador que Jared deseó no volver a oir jamás. Sabe que es un momento incómodo para él, por lo que intenta darle una salida menos vergonzante.

-Te estás limpiando la nariz sobre mí ¿verdad?

Jensen suelta una leve risa nasal y es entonces cuando encuentra la fuerza necesaria para separarse. Su verde mirada está enrojecida y cansada por el llanto, sus largas pestañas mojadas están unidas en pequeños grupitos haciendo que destaquen más. Tan bello. Se encuentra con la mirada gatuna de Jared, que le observa largo rato y en silencio mientras le acaricia el rostro. Toma su cara con ambas manos, se acerca lentamente y besa el agua salada de los restos de lágrimas que aún se deslizan desordenadamente por su rostro. Besos suaves llenos de amor, dulzura, y comprensión.

Baja la cabeza sonriente y tímido mientras se roza la nariz con el dorso de la mano dejando escapar un relajado suspiro. Mira la parte de la camisa donde estaba su cara, está arrugada y mojada.

-Te he dejado la camisa hecha una pena.  
-¡Bah! Tiene arreglo. Todo tiene arreglo. -Jensen resopla una pequeña risa sin humor al leer entre líneas.  
-Lo digo en serio hombre, me aseguraré de ello, te lo prometo.  
-Gracias, la verdad es que me siento...bien.  
-¿Gracias? Yo no he hecho nada Jen. Joder, ni siquiera he podido dejarte terminar, mierda yo...lo siento, estaba...aterrado, siento no haber estado a la altura...  
-¿Qué? No no, ¡Dios! ¿Estar a la altura? Jared me has hecho tanto bien que no puedes ni alcanzar a imaginar, necesitaba esto pero ni siquiera lo sabía y...tu reacción no ha hecho más que ratificar lo que sospechaba: tu extraordinaria sensibilidad, tu empatía, tu amor.

Jared cierra los ojos un momento, cuando los abre ve la expresión de Jensen, con una mirada nueva contemplándole y los labios abiertos preparados para decir algo. Se queda quieto, expectante.

-Te amo tanto...que duele.

Continuará.


	6. Dominante

**Advertencias: **Este capítulo contiene sexo, exclusivamente.

-Te amo tanto...que duele.

Capítulo VI

Y Jared está tan sorprendido de lo que acaba de oír que no puede evitar que su mandíbula se descuelgue. Cuando parece que ha recuperado la capacidad del habla se dispone a decir algo pero no le da tiempo porque Jensen le sorprende nuevamente con un suave y dulce beso en los labios.  
Enseguida nota la indudable aceptación y decide profundizarlo. Quieren decirse muchas cosas pero ellos no necesitan más palabras, por ahora todo está en ese beso, ese beso es suficiente.

Finalmente sus labios se separan con un fuerte jadeo de Jared.  
-Tengo que respirar Jen.  
-Nimiedades. Ok tienes 2 segundos.

Jared acaricia los carnosos labios con el dedo pulgar mientras los mira con lujuria.

-Tu boca...¡dios Jen tu boca!  
-¿Te tiene obsesionado no?  
-Todo tú me tiene obsesionado.

Mordisquea su labio inferior y seguidamente pasea su lengua por el mismo sitio. La boca semiabierta le invita a deslizar su lengua suavemente hacia la calidez interior.

El siguiente beso está cargado de necesidad y violencia. Sus bocas hambrientas se abren cada vez más, se muerden, se lamen, se devoran.  
La mano de Jared viaja debajo de la camiseta por el pecho y el abdomen, evita tocarle la espalda, no quiere arriesgarse a estropear el momento. Caricias por todo el cuerpo y la respiración se acelera.

Sus cuerpos se frotan salvajes, buscando cada vez más roce, más contacto, más placer. La cara de Jensen se transforma, se llena de seguridad, confianza, control... esa es la palabra, control.  
Jared empieza a gemir y Jensen gruñe en respuesta. Le agarra por el largo cabello y tira hacia atrás con fuerza, dejando expuesto y a su entera disposición el musculoso cuello de Jared. Lo ve como a una presa, le dan ganas de morderle la nuez, pero se contiene, sin duda eso le proporcionaría un enorme placer a él pero no cree que sea igual para el otro, así que sólo lo lame y le mordisquea. Se separa un poco para contemplar su reacción mientras se relame sus propios labios, saboreando, deleitándose en el delicioso sabor salado de su piel.  
Lo empuja violentamente contra la pared y aprieta su cuerpo contra el otro, Jensen se restriega sobre él como un animal en celo, están los 2 completamente duros, mientras las manos del mayor desabrochan con prisa la camisa casi arrancando los botones. Tiene necesidad de sentir su calor, necesidad de tocar su pecho sólido y duro bajo sus manos, bajo su cuerpo. Jared está sorprendido ante la actitud de este pero no piensa quejarse. Se dispone a hacer lo mismo pero cuando agarra la camiseta para subirla, mira a sus ojos pidiéndole permiso con la mirada. Jensen duda un instante pero luego asiente levemente. Es precisamente él quien decide dar un paso más deslizando una mano por su pecho...estómago, y... directo a su erección.

Jared ya no puede disimular su sorpresa y recula un poco hacia atrás pero la pared se lo impide. Jensen luce confundido pero Jared parece que también.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¡NO, que va, solo que...vaya! nunca dejas de sorprenderme, no conocía esta faceta tuya, tan seguro y dominante. Creo que me gusta.

-Por algo soy mayor que tú, apuesto a que tengo más experiencia. ¡Ah! y aún no has visto nada!

-Mira él que chulo. -Rie con intención de calmar el ambiente.  
-No bromeo Jared.

El tono duro y seco en que dijo esto le hizo dudar seriamente. Realmente no conocía nada de Jensen en ese terreno, siempre era tímido, discreto, y en cuanto a sexo jamás le oyó pronunciarse. Jared supuso que Jensen era novato ¿verdad? De repente su cabeza se llenó de dudas.

¿Y si resulta que es un puto vicioso al que le va el sado o alguna de esas cosas raras?  
Esta posibilidad le asustó y le excitó a partes iguales.

-Escucha Jen...yo...yo nunca he hecho esto antes...¡con un hombre quiero decir!  
-¿Qué? Dijiste que eras bi ¿no?  
-Sí! Sí claro...pero en realidad nunca pasé de unos simples magreos, nunca me ...llegó a gustar tanto un tío como para desear llegar al final... hasta que te conocí.

-Joder ¡virgen! -Respira conmocionado. Mira a los ojos inquietos y temerosos de Jared y no puede consentirse hacerle eso.  
-¡Vaya! eso es muy halagador. Pero ¿qué ha sido de aquel chico indecente y descarado que me provocaba haciendo obscenidades con un caramelo? -Jared parece agradecer el cambio de semblante.

-Creo...creo que ha huído el muy cobarde, al parecer acompañado del tímido Jensen.  
-Touché.

Se acerca para besarle el cuello pero se aparta de nuevo para preguntar.

-Arriba o abajo? -Pero Jared es tan nuevo que ni siquiera lo tiene claro.  
-¿mmm...de lado?

Jensen se carcajea.

-Bueno, déjame comprobar una cosa, seré suave por ser tu primera vez pero si algo no te gusta...sólo párame.

Se besan mientras Jensen acaricia sus hombros, baja por los brazos lentamente hasta agarrar sus muñecas y se las eleva por encima de la cabeza contra la pared, Jared es más alto pero Jensen es muy fuerte y el otro no parece que se resista. Respira sobre su cuello e inhala el suave olor que le llega desde las axilas de Jared, en otro momento podría ser desagradable pero ahora mismo, con sus instintos más bajos a flor de piel le resulta tan varonil que lo calienta más. Mientras, con la rodilla le separa las piernas sin ninguna delicadeza, se aprieta fuerte contra él. Luego, con una mano sujeta las 2 muñecas del otro y con la que le queda libre le desabrocha y le baja el pantalón con rapidez y cierta brusquedad. Le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja más duro de lo que pretendía. Jared cierra fuerte los ojos y suelta una leve queja.

-_Joder, menos mal que iba a ser suave_. Se dice para sí.

De repente se habían intercambiado totalmente los papeles; Jared no podía creer que ese fuera el mismo hombre que hace un rato veía como a una víctima inocente e indefensa, temblando como un niño en una noche de tormenta.  
Jensen por su parte estaba alucinado de ver a ese chico que siempre es tan extrovertido y seguro de sí, con ese rubor en su rostro, esa inocencia encantadora, expectante de todo lo que él le pueda y le quiera hacer.

Ambos ya están desnudos junto a la cama, Jensen le empuja con una mano haciéndole caer de espaldas contra el colchón. Pasa los dedos suave y lentamente por su pecho, sus costillas, la piel de Jared se estremece a su paso erizando su vello, Jensen sabe que su piel necesita ser tocada y la va a complacer, por eso ahora pasa la cálida palma de su mano y luego se tumba entero sobre Jared cubriéndolo como una segunda piel. Estudiando cada sutil movimiento y reacción, observa como Jared se moja los labios con su lengua, es el momento de volverlo a besar.  
Jensen lo ve, totalmente entregado, mendigando por sus besos, ofreciéndose a sí mismo. Su cuerpo respondiendo con tanta pasión, retorciéndose bajo su tacto. Los ojos iluminados y curiosos, como los de un niño que mira algo por primera vez, dejándole hacer, su piel brillante por el sudor, sus mejillas sonrosadas, los labios hinchados y húmedos. Se da cuenta de que nunca lo ha visto más hermoso que en ese momento, y está seguro tampoco lo verá jamás. Jensen se pierde en un cúmulo de sensaciones que para su sorpresa son nuevas para él, no podía recordar haber tenido nunca tanta "hambre" por alguien.

-Me gusta tocarte.  
-Me gusta que me toques. -Responde Jared sonrojándose ante su propia admisión.  
-Jay, Jay ¡Oh dios! no hay duda. -Jadea Jensen en su oreja. -Eres jodidamente sumiso, lo cual es...perfecto.

Los sudores mezclados, sus bocas se buscan de nuevo, sus cuerpos enredados, casi fundiéndose el uno en el otro, pero cuando Jensen está a punto de entrar...

-Espera...

Le detiene con sus manos agarrándole por los huesos de la cadera. Todo esto es nuevo para él, cada sensación, cada toque, es extraño, es diferente, pero se siente bien, y sólo está seguro de una cosa: quiere más. El mayor intuye su miedo a lo desconocido, sus dudas. Le mira directamente a los ojos.

-¿Quieres que pare Jay?  
Jared se acuerda de las palabras de Jensen unos minutos antes "si algo no te gusta párame". Y Jared piensa: y una mierda te voy a parar.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero tú te has visto? ¡Como pares te mato! sólo... dame un momento.  
Jensen sonríe ante su absurdo argumento.

-Si me matas sí que me pararé. -Bromea y sonríe intentando tranquilizarlo. Luego ensombrece su rostro mientras desliza su mano por el agitado pecho de Jared.  
-Schhh, yo cuido de tí.  
Su voz es suave y profunda. Jared reconoce sus propias palabras mirando a sus cálidos ojos llenos de amor. Sabe que Jensen aceptará cualquier respuesta, por eso asiente lentamente cuando le susurra:

-Quiero sentirte dentro Jen.  
-¡Jooder!  
Oir eso casi le hace explotar ahí mismo. Todavía no puede creer que esté haciendo esto con Jared.

Y Jensen entra sólo un poco, despacio y suave, mientras susurra en su oído lo hermoso que es, cuánto lo desea, cuánto lo ama. Jared sisea mientras se debate entre el dolor y el placer, pero sus palabras y esa respiración en su oído lo están volviendo completamente loco.

-¡Dios! _de verdad que este tío sabe lo que hace_.

Cuando Jensen entra completamente siente por un momento que no va a poder aguantar, su cuerpo vibrando de pura necesidad, luchando contra el impulso de empujar, le es difícil permanecer quieto, pero tiene que hacerlo por el bien de los dos. Ambos se miran embargados por la sensación de estar fundidos el uno en el otro, Jared se siente completo, 2 mitades de un solo ser. A estas alturas ya no pueden pensar, sólo sentir. Calman un poco sus agitadas respiraciones antes de comenzar las embestidas, que son suaves y lentas al principio pero que poco a poco van aumentando el ritmo. Jared se muerde la boca con fuerza y Jensen se muere de envidia.

-¡No hagas eso Jay!  
-¿qué?  
-No te contengas, quiero oírte.

Y dicho y hecho, Jared relaja y abre sus labios, permitiendo así que un sin fin de jadeos escapen de su boca. La sensación de su cuerpo duro bajo el suyo, jadeando su nombre, era lo más embriagador que jamás había experimentado. El suave balanceo aumenta la velocidad y siente que empieza a perder el control, por eso deja de moverse y le lame y muerde por todo el cuello.

-¡Sigue, no puedo aguantar más!  
-Schhh nooo... aún no... tranquilo. -Jensen tiembla de excitación aspirando bocanadas de aire.  
Jared sigue rotando las caderas debajo de él.  
-¡Oooh mierda! NO-TE-MUEVAS.

-_Jodido Jensen, como le gusta llevar las riendas_! Piensa con furia.

Ciertamente, siempre quiso tener el control en ese terreno, tal vez porque sentía que era lo único que podía controlar verdaderamente en su vida.  
Al momento cambia de posición tumbándose en la cama y poniéndose al menor sentado encima, cediéndole ahora el control de todo. Se conoce bien y sabe que llegado el momento, sus embestidas serán tan rápidas, profundas y violentas que de seguro hara daño a Jared, y por nada del mundo haría eso.  
En cuanto Jared está encima comienza a moverse como quiere, imponiendo su propio ritmo y profundidad. Mira a los ojos de Jensen y estos destilan tanta lujuria que siente que le quema con la mirada. Mueve sus caderas en una danza casi hipnótica, las manos de Jensen apretadas sobre sus caderas, clavando sus dedos lo suficiente para dejar moretones. Sabe que no va a durar mucho.

-Jen, Jen.

Jared suspira una y otra vez su nombre como una oración.  
Dirige su mano hacia su miembro pero antes de que llegue Jensen rápidamente le agarra por la muñeca y se la aparta.

-Quieto. -El tono de su voz exige obediencia.  
-¡Jen! por favor...tengo que...  
-No seas impaciente, sólo un poco más.  
-¡No, no! -Jadea.

El otro ve en su cara la urgencia, en sus ojos la obscena necesidad, sabe lo que quiere y finalmente se apiada de él.

-¡Vamos!

En ese instante ya no importa si ambos se aman con toda el alma, ahora todo es salvaje, puro instinto primitivo, sólo sexo, sucio, duro y lujurioso.

Jensen le agarra fuertemente y apenas bombea rápido 5 veces cuando Jared inhala y contiene el aliento mientras sube a lo más alto de la ola de placer que lo envuelve. Fotografía en su mente esa imagen de Jared con la espalda arqueada, sus ojos apretados, el cuerpo tenso por los espasmos y los sonidos que emite su boca, sonidos a los que sabe que ya es adicto, provocando que Jensen se una a él con su propio orgasmo. Un orgasmo intenso acompañado de un largo gemido que sacude todo su cuerpo a un ritmo frenético, sus caderas sacudiéndose al unísono, oleadas de placer tan intensas que por un instante se siente morir en una dulce agonía. Jared cae sobre el rubio totalmente exhausto.

Pasado el éxtasis, ambos tumbados sobre la cama luchan por normalizar sus respiraciones y sus latidos.

-¡Dios Jen! Esto... esto ha sido...

-Siii! totalmente de acuerdo. -Suspira el otro.

-¡Joder! ahora sí que no pienso dejarte escapar!

-Lo sabía, sólo me quieres por el sexo. -Responde con fingida decepción.

Jared suelta una estruendosa carcajada de las suyas.

-Me has pillado, demándame. ¿Cuándo repetimos?

-¡Dios, he creado un monstruo!

Abrazados Jensen sonríe mientras acaricia suavemente su espalda. Siente que su corazón se llena de esperanza, tiene una extraña sensación. Ahora sabe que no está sólo, en su propio mundo, ahora ama con locura a alguien maravilloso y que le corresponde amándole de la misma forma. Cierra los ojos y no puede ni quiere hacer desaparecer esa leve sonrisa, porque todo lo que le importa en este mundo está justo dormido en sus brazos.  
Sólo un susurro rompe el silencio.

-Te amo.

¿Qué ha pasado con su hombría?


	7. Epílogo

EPILOGO

A la mañana siguiente Jensen se despierta plácidamente y con los brazos llenos de Jared. En ese instante sabe que quiere eso, quiere despertar al lado de ese cuerpo tibio y palpitante todos los días, y a ser posible, el resto de su vida. Sonríe ante su propio pensamiento de que a partir de ahora, cuando Jared abra sus brazos, él entrará en ellos sin dudarlo.  
Sólo son las 6 de la mañana pero sus ojos están abiertos como platos. Empieza a recordar lo que pasó hace sólo unas horas y sonríe.  
El chico se gira en ese momento y se encoge a un lado. Jensen aprovecha y se acurruca sobre su espalda pasándole el brazo izquierdo por encima de su cintura. Agradece la forma en que el otro duerme porque le encanta amoldarse a su forma, y no sería posible si durmiera por ejemplo como una estrella de mar, porque...¿Cómo te acurrucas a una estrella de mar? Sumido en estos tontos pensamientos, no se da cuenta de que está haciendo líneas imaginarias sobre el vientre de su amante, entre eso y su respiración sobre la nuca, Jared va despertando. El relajado estómago de éste de repente se contrae para al momento volverse a relajar. Jensen frunce el ceño y vuelve a acariciar. El estómago de nuevo se contrae.

-¿Que ha sido eso? ¿Tienes cosquillas nenaza? -Jared se estremece cuando oye la voz grave por el sueño de Jensen en su oído.  
-¿yo? que va! ¡y no me llames nenaza!

El otro vuelve a pasar sus dedos, esta vez aún con más suavidad.  
Jared hunde su cara en la almohada para silenciar la risa pero los movimientos de su cuerpo le delatan claramente.

-Vale, vale, síii tengo cosquillas... pero eso no me convierte en una nenaza, todo el mundo tiene más o menos cosquillas. -Jensen ríe con su disculpa.  
Entonces el alto se gira para ponerse cara a cara y muy juntos, se miran a los ojos.

-Debe ser cierto que los ojos son el espejo del alma porque tienes unos ojos preciosos como he visto pocos.

Y ahí está otra vez la tímida mirada de Jensen, ese al que le cuesta tanto aceptar un cumplido, en este caso, más bien un piropo. A Jared le encanta ver cómo se ruboriza, y ahora no logra entender como habiendo tenido esa infancia tan traumática, podía seguir conservando en su interior ese candor. A Jared le resulta completamente arrebatador.

-Si yo soy una nenaza por tener cosquillas, tú eres otra por ruborizarte como una princesa de cuento.  
-Yo no me ruborizo!  
-Jajaja claro, como yo no tengo cosquillas, vamos! no te avergüences, a mí me encanta, fue lo primero que me atrajo de tí. La primera vez que te ví...¿te acuerdas? Cuando te quitastes las gafas de sol, me miraste directamente a los ojos y yo no pude decir más que ¡guaau! Entonces tú te ruborizaste.

-Sí lo recuerdo, es el mejor piropo que me han dicho nunca.

Jared rio fuerte y continuó:

-Me encanta cuando bizqueas un poquito al fijar la vista en algo, y como intentas no hacerlo. Es excitante.  
-¿Te pones duro con mis ojos Jay? -sonríe presumido.  
-Completamente. -No era eso a lo que se refería pero decidió ir adelante con la broma.  
-Y tus pecas...un día de estos te despertarás con toda la nariz pintada. Estoy resistiendo la tentación de jugar a unir puntos desde que las vi.

Jensen se ríe bajito y el corazón de Jared se expande ante el profundo sonido que vibra en su pecho como el ronroneo de un gato.

-Bueno, queda claro que te gusto físicamente.  
-¡Eh! Espera ahí, ya sabes lo que dicen, el físico atrae, pero la personalidad enamora. Y yo estoy enamorado.  
-No te tenía por un cursi, o... romántico. Pero...estoy bien con eso.  
El alto ya lo conoce, sabe que va de duro, casi de insensible, pero que en el fondo le encanta oír esas ñoñerías.  
-Bueno, yo tampoco te tenía por un puto controlador y dominante en el sexo.  
-¿Controlador? Qué dices. Te juro que contigo lo que menos he tenido es control, nunca me había pasado con nadie, nunca me costó tanto...me he sentido como un adolescente... ¡con eyaculación precoz!  
Jared se ríe a carcajadas.  
-Bueno, gracias, supongo que debo tomarme eso como un cumplido.  
-Ooh sí, definitivamente lo es. Voy a mejorar, ya verás, sólo necesitamos más práctica.  
-Practicaremos sin parar.  
-Te advierto que soy un perfeccionista.  
-Haré un esfuerzo por seguirte el ritmo.

-Oye, anoche dijiste que tú también tenías problemas. ¿Qué problemas?  
Jared tiene la decencia de encogerse un poco y mirar avergonzado.  
-Bueno...tú...tú mismo lo dijiste, yo...tengo un pelo confuso. De verdad no se cómo peinarlo, por las mañanas parece que durante la noche me han estado dando terapias de descargas eléctricas, es...increíble. -Dice con dramatismo.  
-Vale no se puede comparar con tus problemas pero...es lo que hay.  
-¡Idiota, serás imbécil, me habías asustado.

El humor se desvanece lentamente.  
-Ey Jen.  
-Mmm?  
-A quién más le has contado...ya sabes...  
-Sólo 2 personas, pero no cuentan, eran profesionales.  
-Le has contado eso a ¿2 prostitutas?  
-¿Qué? No idiota, un psicólogos y un psiquiatra. Jared se carcajea bajito.  
-Ya lo sé imbécil. Te estaba tomando el pelo.

Jared no se había dado cuenta de que había estado todo el tiempo acariciando la espalda del rubio.

-¿Por qué haces eso?  
-¿El qué? ¿Tomarte el pelo? Es divertido.  
-¡Tocarlas Jared! son... repugnantes.  
-¿Quee? no Jen, nada tuyo es repugnante, quien te hizo ESTO es repugnante.  
Por cierto... ¿esta vivo? porquetejuroquevoya...

-No. -Interrumpió. -Hace años que...  
Mueve la boca como para pronunciar la primera sílaba pero no la dice.  
-Murió. -Le ayuda el otro. Jensen asiente mientras sus ojos se vuelven acuosos. Jared no sale de su asombro.

-No me lo puedo creer, ¿ese malnacido hijodeputa murió? y ¿sientes pena?

Jensen niega con nerviosismo agachando la cabeza y luego susurra:

-Tú no lo entiendes.

Jared se asusta al ver la intensidad de los sentimientos reflejados en el rostro de su compañero, como una necesidad que Jared no está seguro de que alguna vez consiga saciar.

Le agarra suavemente por la barbilla y la levanta para mirarle a los ojos, no es pena lo que ve en su mirada es...otra cosa que no alcanza a descubrir.

-Cierto, no lo entiendo. ¿Me lo quieres explicar?

Jensen hace una pausa, intentando encontrar fuerzas para seguir hablando.

-El no murió de muerte natural, fue... una muerte violenta.

Jared le agarra del hombro y aprieta intentando mostrar su apoyo y ánimo para que continúe hablando.

-Teníamos un pozo en la parte de atrás de la casa, uno de esos a ras del suelo, cubierto con una tapa de madera vieja. En una de sus borracheras él cayó al pozo. Tenía una profundidad de unos 8 o 10m. y estaba casi seco. Sólo un poco de barro en el fondo.

-¿Tú lo viste? -El otro asiente lentamente sin decir nada.  
-Debió ser... ¿Quieres contarme cómo fue?

Jared deseaba y esperaba que no fuese tan horrible como su anterior confesión, y que él tuviera las fuerzas suficientes para escucharlo todo esta vez.  
Jensen duda. El miedo, el dolor, la culpa, son tan insoportables incluso sin palabras, que la idea de decirlo en voz alta es demasiado. Pero por una vez quiere ser fuerte, además Jared se lo está pidiendo, y acaba de darse cuenta de que no hay nada que no hiciere por él. Y simplemente comienza a hablar.

-Hacía días que no me pegaba ni nada, pero esa noche llegó borracho acusándome de que yo le había robado un dinero que él tenía escondido. Seguramente él se lo gastó sin enterarse en alcohol y putas como de costumbre. El caso es que comenzó a zarandearme y a darme golpes en la cabeza. Mi terror hacia él llegó al límite y noté como se fue transformando poco a poco en rabia, hacía poco que empecé a defenderme. Intentaba escaparme dándole empujones y patadas y una de ellas debió dolerle porque de repente se detuvo, me miró y me agarró del cuello atrapándome contra la pared. Comenzó a apretar mi garganta, me faltaba el oxígeno y creí que los ojos se me salían de las órbitas, yo gemía aunque pretendía gritar mientras le agarraba su mano con las 2 mías pero sólo conseguía que apretara más. Entonces, cuando sentí que ya iba a perder el conocimiento noté que mi mano estaba tocando algo a mi derecha, era la lámpara de la mesita que estaba a mi lado. Instintivamente la agarré y se la estampé en la cabeza.  
Aunque no perdió el conocimiento, al menos logré zafarme de su agarre, salí corriendo afuera y él comenzó a perseguirme insultándome y amenazando con matarme. De repente oí un crujido de maderas al romperse, luego un alarido y finalmente un sonido de golpe seco. Me frené en seco aún sin volverme y entonces supe lo que había ocurrido. Me volví y fuí hasta el pozo, estaba muy oscuro, así que fuí por una linterna. Lo ví, en el fondo, en una postura extraña y lleno de barro. Yo estaba asustado pero ya estaba acostumbrado a sentirme así, pero me sorprendió un sentimiento nuevo, no se si era felicidad...o paz...no se...pero era agradable.

Jensen de nuevo hace una pausa pero Jared no dice nada, sabe que aún no ha terminado. Le pone la mano en su pecho y siente sus latidos acelerados. Le da el tiempo que necesita.

-Lo que te voy a decir ahora no se lo he contado a nadie jamás, a nadie.

-Confía en mí Jen.

-Oí un sonido, mi padre seguía vivo, gemía pidiendo ayuda, y yo...yo no lo hice Jay, no quería que viviera, quería verlo muerto, le odiaba tanto...lo había deseado tantas veces, morir él o morir yo, muchas veces estuve cerca. Además no quería perder esa sensación nueva que acababa de descubrir, jamás me había sentido así. No quería volver a las palizas, al miedo a...

Jensen no puede seguir porque es demasiado intenso todo lo que siente, su respiración es rápida y mira a los ojos de Jared aterrorizado de haber hablado demasiado y temiendo que lo rechace. Se da cuenta de que está asustado pero no es por el motivo que cree. Jared teme que vuelva a tener otro ataque de pánico por eso agarra sus manos para llevarlas a sus labios para besarlas y luego a sus mejillas.  
Ahora Jared comprende la mirada de antes, no era tristeza lo que había, era remordimiento.

-Tranquilo Jen, está bien, todo está bien. Escucha es normal que quisieras verlo muerto, es normal todo lo que sentías.

-¡Cómo puede eso estar bien! Murió una hora después, una hora que yo permanecí impasible sentado al lado del agujero, escuchando como sus lamentos cada vez eran más débiles y distanciados. Luego me asomé y yacía con las manos en el regazo y la cabeza ladeada sobre un hombro. Le correteaban bichos por la cara y entonces supe que estaba muerto. ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso? ¡A su propio padre! Debo ser un psicópata ¿NO LO ENTIENDES?

-¡NO! no Jensen, cálmate ¿vale? y no pienses eso de ninguna manera, eres lo menos parecido a un psicópata que se puede ser, yo en tú lugar y seguro que cualquier persona hubiera matado a ese mal bicho en la primera oportunidad que tuviera, lo extraño es que tú no lo hicieras. No pienses en él como un padre, porque él no pensaba en tí como un hijo. Ningún padre hace esas cosas horribles a su hijo, ni a nadie, él era el psicópata Jen, no debes sentirte culpable, nadie te culparía, sólo eras un crío, un crío maltratado, sólo, y traumatizado.

-No quiero volver a hablar más de nada de esto, solo quiero olvidar, por favor olvidar.  
Dijo agotado y sabiendo perfectamente que olvidar era del todo imposible.

-Schhh, tranquilo, no tienes que hablar más, todo ha pasado ya. A partir de ahora todo va a ir mejor, ya lo verás, yo estoy contigo.  
Te quiero Jensen, te quiero como mereces ser querido, con toda el alma.  
Jensen al oírle parece conmovido.  
-Me alegro de que estés en mi vida.  
Con una cálida sonrisa y unos ojos brillantes Jared contesta:  
-No hay otro lugar en el que quisiera estar.

Jensen suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos, sintió cómo su máscara al fin cayó y su amado no huyó horrorizado, seguía a su lado, aceptándole, queriéndole. El alivio se posó en su corazón, sumergiéndole en la esperanza. Por primera vez estaba agradecido a la vida, a su destino por haber puesto en su camino a un ser maravilloso, que le quería a él tal y como era, con todos sus defectos, con todas sus marcas, con todos sus pecados.

FIN


End file.
